In the case in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on a substrate for a semiconductor device, an adhesive in a film shape is used for a die bonding. The adhesive in a film shape is applied to a semiconductor wafer in advance, and a dicing is carried out for the semiconductor wafer together with the adhesive in a film shape to produce a chip with an adhesive applied. Unlike an adhesive in a paste form, an adhesive in a film shape does not run off the edge of the chip. In addition, an uneven application of an adhesive in a film shape does not cause a chip to be inclined. Consequently, an adhesive in a film shape is used as an adhesive between chips of a semiconductor device of a chip stack type in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked on each other in particular.
Moreover, a diffusion of a mobile electronic device and an IC card has been progressed and much further thinning of a semiconductor component has been desired. Consequently, a conventional semiconductor chip having a thickness of approximately 350 μm has to be further thinner to be in the range of 50 to 100 μm or less. In the nature of things, a chip with an adhesive applied in which an adhesive in a film shape is used is desired even for such an extremely thin semiconductor chip.
An adhesive in a film shape is supplied in a form of a lamination with a dicing sheet to be carried out a dicing of a wafer in some cases. In this case, a pressure sensitive adhesive layer of a dicing sheet and an adhesive layer in a film shape become a detachment interfacial surface in a pickup. To pick up a chip that has been bonded to the layers by using a pickup needle, a pushing up force stronger than normal is required. In that case, an extremely thin chip may be damaged. An adhesive in a film shape is applied by a thermal compression bonding to a wafer. Depending on heating, pressurization, and a period that has elapsed from a lamination, an adhesive force of an interfacial surface of a pressure sensitive adhesive layer of a dicing sheet and an adhesive layer in a film shape has a tendency to be increased. Consequently, it is more difficult to pick up a chip in safety.
On the other hand, an adhesive sheet that is provided with an adhesive layer detachably laminated on a substrate and that is used for both a dicing and a die bonding has been placed on the market without separately using a dicing sheet. Such an adhesive sheet does not have a problem of an increase in an adhesive force of an interfacial surface due to a lamination of a pressure sensitive adhesive layer and an adhesive layer. However, a period in which the adhesive sheet can be used must be set to be shorter disadvantageously to obtain a stable pickup force.
In the case in which a pickup force is large as described above, a semiconductor device in which a chip that has been damaged internally is used possesses lower reliability, for instance, a package crack occurs by receiving a heat history even in the case in which the chip is not damaged from the standpoint of appearance.
To solve such problems, a pickup method with an adhesive applied in which the pushing up of a chip by means of a fine needle is not carried out is examined (see Patent document 1). In the pickup method, a suction table of a porous material is used in place of a pressure sensitive adhesive tape, and a suction of a suction table is stopped to cancel the holding force of a chip in the case in which a chip is picked up. However, in this method, a gap between chips cannot be blocked and an air leaks. Moreover, a leak amount increases as a chip is picked up. By this, a holding force to a remaining chip that is not picked up is reduced, and a location of a chip is out of alignment by a vibration, whereby a collet cannot catch a chip unfortunately.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open publication No. 2003-179126
The present invention was made in consideration of the above problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing a chip with an adhesive applied wherein a pickup is involved in which the pushing up of a chip is not required and a force for holding a chip that is not picked up is not varied as a pickup is progressed.